The Shinobi and the Joketsuzoku
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto hails from a clan of martial arts warriors rumored to be masters of a thousand styles. While on business Naruto finds himself knocked into the spring of the drowned Kitsune. Now he seeks to payback the ones responsible with an enthused amazon fiance on his tail.


The Shinobi and the Amazon

0

Naruto x Shampoo

0

Story Start

0

Uzumaki Naruto continued his trek along the wilderness of China. Soon he would be arriving to his donation per his great grandmother's directions. At long last he arrived to the legendary mist filled valley. As far as the eye could see there were random pattern of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of the ground. This was without a doubt the cursed spring of Jusenkyo.

Naruto continued his trek down the hill. After weeks of wilderness trekking he had at long last made it to springs. He continued his way until he caught sight of a denizen. An older gentleman dressed in the traditional Chinese military uniform complete with a hat that had a star embroidered on the front sitting in front of a small cabin that had various signs posted in the lawn, each written in a different language. Without a doubt this was the Jusenkyo guide.

_"Greetings honored guest. Welcome to the training ground of cursed springs Jusenkyo."_

Naruto placed his hands together and bowed. _"Greetings, Guide-sama! I am Uzumaki Naruto, successor of the land of whirlpools. I wish to collect samples of the water in hope of using their mystical properties to cure the new strain of illnesses affecting certain chi users."_

_"Aah, I have heard about the Slug Queen investigating this newfound phenomena. Very well my boy, but first, follow me and let me tell you the tragic story of this place." _To say the guide was surprised that the young man didn't blow him off like every idiot that arrived was refreshing.

After the story was over Naruto started to do what he arrived here to do. Collecting the samples his great grandmother Mito sent him to collect. Deftly he hopped from branch to branch, collecting samples in bottles careful not to get splashed by the water or to fall in. He sighed, trying to remember which samples to collect. There were new research and medical studies everyday revealing certain animals had immunity to certain diseases so it was imperative that the right samples were sent back.

Collecting a sample from the spring of submerged Shark Naruto looked up to see two people sparring consisting of a rather stout older man and a young man a year or so younger than him. Both were sparring above the submerged springs.

Naruto couldn't help but wondering what they were thinking? Naruto remembered the last time he was that reckless. It was during the time in his reckless youth where he challenged the successor to a rival clan. His recklessness had led to him nearly being killed by the rival successor as well as almost sparking war with the rival clan. Though his great grandmother's own admission of how disappointed she was at his impulsiveness was what hurt the most. It was from that day forth Naruto decided he would never allow arrogance to cloud his judgment again.

Naruto grew nervous as they drew closer. Surely the two of them couldn't have been that oblivious to his presence right? Unfortunately Naruto found himself proven wrong as the boy sent the stout old man flying through the air with a kick. Startled, and unable to protect himself seeing as his hands was full of samples the blond narrowly missed being collided into and being sent into the spring of drowned panda. "Idiot." Naruto murmured, landing on a pole as a hiss of pain shot through him. He clamped his left foot on the side and awkwardly tried to balance and ignore the pain when the next thing he knew someone collided into him. It was too late to react, he found himself sent into the spring of drowned Kitsune.

In his state of panic it took Naruto some time to calm down and gather his wits. He was soon brought back to his normal state of mind when the guide poured hot water on him. "Thank you guide-sama. Is there a cure?" Naruto was not one to beat around the bush.

"Maybe but it be best to ask the Joketsuzoku. They have 3,000 years of records on Jusenkyo and the curses so they'd probably know better than I."

_ "Could you lead me there?"_

_"The closest town will take a day's worth of travel. It'll be nightfall soon, so rest and we leave in the morning."_

Naruto closed his eyes and contemplated everything that happened in the last hour. How could this have gone so wrong? "What about the ones that knocked me in?"

_"They have already left to meet with the Joketsuzoku. They were far too impatient to wait so I gave them a map." _

"I see…" with that in mind Naruto only began forming a plan. First he would meet with the Joketsuzoku and get a cured. Then he would kill the ones responsible for this happening in the first place.


End file.
